Mi tarea
by Dani Valdez
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y Minerva tiene mucho que hacer para reconstruir el colegio. Esta historia participa en el reto Ella me inspira del foro La Madriguera.


Mi tarea

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Ella me inspira del foro La Madriguera.

()()()()()()()()()

Me dejo caer en la silla con un suspiro de cansancio. Miro a mi alrededor. Los antiguos directores y directoras del colegio me miran sonrientes desde sus retratos. En unos años, espero que dentro de muchos, mi fotografía colgará junto a las suyas. No puedo decir que me sorprenda haber sido elegida para ocupar este cargo. Siempre supe que tras la muerte de Albus yo sería su sucesora. Sin embargo, nunca esperé tener que ocupar este puesto tan pronto. Su muerte supuso una dolorosa sorpresa para mí, aunque ahora sé que no fue así para él. Ese viejo astuto, incluso su final lo planeó. Si solo me lo hubiera contado. Si solo hubiera confiado en mí más de lo que lo hacía en Severus. Quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y todos hubiéramos estado mejor preparados. Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de encima. No es momento de pensar en el pasado ni preguntarse qé hubiera pasado si.

Tampoco había esperado nunca pasar por todo lo que he pasado en este último año. Ver Hogwarts en manos de los mortífagos ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que soportar en mi vida. Nadie podrá nunca comprender toda la rabia y sobre todo toda la impotencia que he sentido durante este curso viendo como se maltrataba a mis estudiantes de ese modo. Nunca podré perdonar a Severus por haberlo permitido. Me da igual si era un espía para la orden o si Dumbledore confiaba en él. Nunca le perdonaré haber dejado que los niños sufrieran todas esas abominables torturas. Impedí todas las que pude y ayudé a los que se hacían llamar El ejército de Dumbledore en todo lo que fui capaz, pero no pude eliminar ni la mitad de las penurias que los alumnos tuvieron que atravesar.

No obstante, la guerra por fin ha terminado y el colegio continúa en pie. Hace unas horas que todo el mundo se ha marchado a sus respectivas casas después de terminar de curarse los últimos heridos. El castillo está silencioso y tranquilo y es como si todo estuviera en paz.

Paz. Hemos perdido demasiado para obtener esta paz, demasiadas vidas que han sido truncadas, demasiadas familias que se han roto, demasiados hijos sin padres y padres sin hijos como para que la sociedad se sienta victoriosa. Hemos luchado con valor y puedo enorgullecerme de mi papel en la batalla, pero no hemos podido evitar las muertes y aunque sé que no pude hacer más de lo que hice siempre me culparé por ellas. Yo era su profesora y no pude protegerlos. No pude evitar que esos monstruos entraran en el colegio ni que asesinaran a todos esos niños que a pesar de su corta edad lucharon tan valientemente.

Albus me está mirando desde el cuadro en la pared. Me mira con una sonrisa plácida y una mirada serena. Parece decir "Todo ha pasado" y en efecto todo ha terminado ya. Ahora es momento de enterrar el pasado, honrar a los caídos y comenzar a construir un nuevo y mejor futuro. Albus me dijo una vez que el ascenso de lord Voldemort se debió en gran parte a los prejuicios y la división que ya existía en la sociedad mágica mucho antes de que él fuera si quiera concebido. Estoy convencida de que tiene razón. Desgraciadamente, también lo estoy de que aunque Tom Ryddle esté muerto otro nuevo Señor Tenebroso puede surgir. Por eso desde el colegio debemos hacer lo posible para no olvidar esta guerra y enseñar a los futuros alumnos los valores necesarios, la solidaridad, la igualdad, la tolerancia, el respeto, etc, que no se vuelva a repetir. Desde el colegio, tenemos el deber de educar a las futuras generaciones y debemos hacerlo no solo en el terreno académico. Debemos prepararlos bien para su futuro y eso no solo incluye enseñarles a usar su magia sino también a utilizar su mente y cultivar su corazón. Ese es el legado que quiero dejar como directora. No quiero ser recordada por grandes celebraciones o torneos o por las altas notas de mis estudiantes. Quiero que cuando piensen en esta escuela piensen en los magos que han salido de ella para ser unas personas justas y buenas. Quiero que piensen que Hogwarts es un lugar de oportunidades donde la sociedad puede reconstruirse con sus nuevos miembros libres de prejuicios y odios. Será una tarea difícil, hay demasiadas heridas que sanar y cicatrices que cubrir, demasiado rencor acumulado en ambos bandos que se transmitirá de los padres a los hijos que ni siquiera han nacido aún, pero será mi tarea y estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí misma para llevarla a cabo. Creo que si hay algo que he aprendido en este tiempo es que no existe lo imposible y que por difícil que parezca puede lograrse cualquier cosa. Solo hay que pensar en los chicos, en los héroes de esta segunda guerra mágica. Nadie hubiera pensado que unos niños pudieran resistir el régimen de terror aquí en la escuela ni encontrar y derrotar a un mago oscuro y sus seguidores. Sin embargo, esos niños siguen vivos, se han convertido en adultos responsables y fuertes. Me cuesta recordar ya a aquellos críos que fueron una vez, desorientados, asustados, algunos despistados, llenos de complejos o sintiéndose tan solos. Ahora no queda nada de ellos. La guera se los ha llevado. Les ha hecho sufrir lo indecible pero también han crecido como personas y se han hecho más fuertes, más maduros, más sabios; y yo como profesora me siento realmente muy orgullosa de todos ellos.

Miro a Albus y lo veo asentir con la cabeza. En sus ojos hay un sentimiento que no logro identificar con claridad. Tal vez orgullo o simplemente reconocimiento. Le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza y salgo del despacho con la decisión pintada en mi rostro. Hay muchas cosas que arreglar, muchos problemas que solucionar y muchos cambios que realizar. Será mejor que empiece cuanto antes. Los alumnos llegarán el uno de septiembre y solo tengo cuatro meses para borrar todo rastro de que aquí tuvo lugar una batalla o de que este lugar fue más una prisión que una escuela por un curso escolar.


End file.
